


tell me what it is to lose

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: "How does it feel to lose the one thing you loved?"





	tell me what it is to lose

"How does it feel to lose the one thing that you loved?" The android standing over Connor's now deactivated body, swayed slightly its hands covered in blue. 

Hank stared with a blank face, devoid of all emotion and dead eyes. His arms were restrained behind him and he didn't bother putting up a fight. 

"I would imagine it felt like- the hum of static coming over you in a wave." The machine stepped closer, discarding Connor's body. "Numbness- bleak perhaps?" Hank felt his heart pound harder.

Steady. Hard. Relentless. 

The brown eyes that stared into his own were wrong. The warmth they were supposed to have wasn't there. This model was wrong. The RK800 standing in front of him was built incorrectly its cold gaze so far from human or deviated android it was in a league of its own. 

It ran its hand across the side of his face, leaving still warm thiruim on his skin. Hank flared his nostrils and felt a round of anger ignite back in him.   
"You son of a bitch-" The androids behind him gripped him tighter.

The android turned his head side ways clucking his tongue. "None of that Hank, you didn't answer me." The condescending rumble was quiet; the andriod leaned forwards and felt lips brush his ear with a whisper. "How-does it, feel?"

The machine pulled away, a dark humor playing on its face. Its eyes sparkled with malice and fluorescent lights. 

"Tell me Hank," he whispered holding his face, "Just tell me."

Hank didn't even know if he could form words at this point. The thing wearing his friends face was wanting him to explain the grief he hasn't had time to process. The cold hands released him from their grasp.

In a startling motion the android raised its voice as he stepped away. "Tell me! Do it Hank! TELL ME!" 

In another wave of freakishly fast movements the android put a gun to its temple.

"Connor! Don't!" The name flew from his mouth before he could stop it. 

"I- I'm not him Hank- he's dead-" The machine dropped the gun. It's eyes rolled back into his head, LED cycling red. 

"Hank please-" Connor's voice broke from the androids lips. "You're dead- DEAD!" The mechanical and broken voice was trying to break through again. "I'm here- I'm," 

The body fell to the ground, LED spinning.   
Suddenly it turned green, sitting up. "Let him go." It was Connor. 

Hank felt the circulation return back to his arms as the androids realsed him. Connor stood and put the gun back in his belt.   
He extended his hand to Hank. 

"We need to go." 

He couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and creepy.  
> This is my first thing for this fandom so feedback is welcome.


End file.
